Ms. Fortune (Canon)
Ms. Fortune (JP: ミス・フォーチュン), also referred to by her full name, Nadia Fortune, is a feline Feral, rendered undead by the Life Gem that she swallowed, although she is still capable of feeling pain. General Information Ms. Fortune is a playable character in Skullgirls. Her homestage is Little Innsmouth in both its variations. Personality Nadia Fortune likes making friends. A wisecracking troublemaker, she loves to drop puns wherever she goes. Underneath the cheeriness is an innovative and serious fighter who uses her head (and the rest of her body) to beat the competition. She, along with the Fishbone Gang, are nice thieves, but in Cerebella's story ending, her brutality is shown by screaming threats against the Medicis. She is also shown to be sisterly and protective of Minette as evidenced when she was harassed by Medici goons Riccardo and Lawrence at the beginning of Ms. Fortune's story mode. When Minette was captured along with other young female Dagonians in Ms. Fortune's story ending, she is very determined to get her and the others back at all costs. She likes small dogs. Character Basis Name Her title is a play on the word "misfortune" and originally an indicator of her power to manipulate luck, although said ability has since been removed. The name Nadia means "hope" in a number of languages, although it is mainly cited as having Slavic origins. Design Her ethnicity is meant to be the Skullgirls universe-equivalent of Latino. Ms. Fortune underwent a character redesign from her initial concept after it was received poorly by the art team. Also, originally her power was that she was very lucky and was even capable of sucking luck away from others. The incident that left her butchered would render her "lucky" to survive but also unlucky to survive in such a way. The gods solved the paradox by bringing her back "different", thus she became able to detach her head. Story A feline feral, Nadia Fortune is the last surviving member of the Fishbone Gang, a notorious band of otherwise Dagonian thieves. Their last mission ended in tragedy: a failed attempt to steal the mysterious Life Gem from Lorenzo Medici resulted in their grisly deaths. Before meeting her own doom, Ms. Fortune swallowed the Life Gem and managed to digest it. The Gem’s power permeated her entire body, making it truly undying… even after being cut into several pieces. Now hiding in the shadows of Little Innsmouth, Ms. Fortune plots to avenge her fallen comrades. Ending After defeating the Skullgirl, Ms. Fortune obtains the Skull Heart. She could've wished for her old friends in the Fishbone gang to be brought back from the dead, but thinks that her new friends are enough for her so she destroys the Skull Heart. When she returns she is informed that her friend Minette had been abducted along with other young girls in the Little Innsmouth area. She is informed by Irvin, a local detective, that the Medici family was involved in the kidnappings. So the two decide to go after the Medici family and save the girls. Abilities & Fighting Style Befitting her feline traits, Ms. Fortune is an agile fighter with sharp senses and sharper claws. Her true strength, however, is drawn from the Life Gem that she swallowed prior to her "death". The gem gave her nearly-unlimited regenerative abilities, allowing her to recover from numerous injuries that would kill normal beings (such as decapitation and dismemberment). When she was a young orphan, she learned the art of thievery from the Fishbone Gang. In addition to her regenerative powers, Ms. Fortune also has precise control over her own body parts, an ability that figures heavily into her fighting style. She can extend her muscles and tendons to add force to her blows or give her attacks greater reach, release jets of blood from her legs to propel herself on the ground and in the air, and even detach her limbs completely to strike opponents and set up surprise attacks. One of her signature tactics even uses her own head as a projectile or bludgeon before leaving it on the ground to act as a secondary attacker. She also has the ability to stiffen her tail for use as a katana-like blade, either attached or detached from her body. In gameplay, Ms. Fortune is a combination of a "rushdown" and "puppet" character, specializing in quickly closing distances and taking out opponents in melee combat. She has different attacks that depend on whether she has her head on her shoulders or not. With the head off, the "puppet" concept comes into play and can be considered a double-edged sword. Although the head is capable of dealing additional damage and making mix-ups, the head is also capable of receiving damage (albeit 0.5x damage). This means if the head and the body are damaged at the same time, Ms. Fortune will receive 1.5x damage. Players need to be vigilant when the head and body are separate from one another, whether playing as Ms. Fortune or against her. She can harden her body parts such as her ears and tail to use as weapons. It is a Feral special ability. Trailer Color Palettes #Default colors #Original colors #Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Roses) #Early Ms. Fortune design #Original colors #Shelly (Gaia Online) #Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) #Black★Rock Shooter (Black★Rock Shooter) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) #Fran (Final Fantasy XII) #Original Xbox 360 #PlayStation 3 #Blue Mary (Fatal Fury, King of Fighters series) #Leona Heidern (King of Fighters series) #Pussycat (Chainsaw Maid) #Thief (Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara) #Etna (Disgaea series) #Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) #Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) - Indiegogo backer color #Original colors - Indiegogo backer color #She-Hulk (Marvel Comics, Savage She-Hulk) - Indiegogo backer color #Jack "Trades" Rye (Skullgirls fan character) - Indiegogo backer color #Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue series) #Alt. Felicia (Marvel VS Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) #Elena (Street Fighter III: New Generation) Trivia *Her pre-fight animation is a reference to that of Cammy's in the ''Street Fighter'' franchise (More specifically, ''Street Fighter Alpha''). *In an unused alternate ending, Ms. Fortune ignores Marie's warning about making a wish to restore dead friends and asks the Skull Heart to revive the rest of the Fishbone Gang. The Skull Heart grants this by transforming Ms. Fortune into the new Skullgirl, with the former Fishbone Gang as the first members of her undead army. *'El Gato', the name of Ms. Fortune's aerial + special attack literally means "the cat" in Spanish.